The present invention relates to an engine mount assembly for a drive unit in a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A vehicle has a drive unit, e.g. an internal combustion engine with transmission or an electric machine, which is normally arranged in the engine compartment of a vehicle forward structure and mounted to a load-bearing structure of the vehicle body via vibration-damping engine mounts. The connection between the drive unit and the load-bearing structure is realized via brackets, i.e. engine brackets and/or transmission brackets, which are supported via the engine mounts upon the load-bearing structure of the vehicle body. For example, the drive unit can be supported via a three-point or four-point mount via leading and trailing engine mounts on a subframe in the forward structure of the vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved engine mount which obviates prior art shortcomings and which realizes a vibration-free attachment of the drive unit.